I Want You Bad
by disneymemories1
Summary: Hello guys this is a story about a boy named Rocky fell in love with a girl named Laura but she already has a boyfriend Ross but Rocky wants her bad The story matches with R5 I Want You Bad Couples Paring In The Story: Rockaura, Raura


Hello guys don't forget to read my brand new story '' You and Me ''

s/10073154/1/You-and-Me

This story matches with R5 I Wan't You Band

Couples Pairing: Rockaura (Rocky and Laura), Raura

Ross, Riker, Rydel, Ratliff went into other taxi cab so there was only one taxi cab left for

Rocky and Laura (Ross girlfriend)

Rocky and Laura go into the taxi cab

In the back of a taxi cab,  
>One quick turn you were on my lap,<br>We touched hands and we pulled them back, yeah,  
>I want you bad!<p>

The Taxi Driver made a turn

Laura fell on Rocky lap

Laura: Oh I'm sorry

Rocky: It's okay

Rocky and Laura both look look at each other

Rocky thinking: Man look at Laura, so beautiful

And even though it should be so wrong,  
>I can't help but feel this strong,<br>Cause the way you turn me on like  
>A light switch<p>

Rocky thinking: What am I saying that's Ross girlfriend at can't dater Laura

but she looks so beautiful

I might just go crazy,  
>'Cause you're my best friend's baby,<br>But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
>I don't know what to do!<p>

Rocky and Laura walk out the taxi cab

Rocky looks at Ross and Laura together

Rocky thinking: I want her bad wait but she's my own brothers girlfriend

I'm in love with someone else's girl  
>You rock my world,<br>But you're the one that I can't have,  
>Girl, I want you bad!<p>

In my crazy mind  
>I'm with you all the time,<br>Cause you're the best I never had,  
>Oh girl, I want you bad!<p>

Rocky: Ratliff could I talk to you for a second

Ratliff: Sure

Rocky: I think I'm in love with Laura

Ratliff: What happen

Rocky: I don't know it just happen

Ratliff: But she's Ross girl

Rocky: But she is so amazing

So hard to just pretend.  
>It sucks, she's his girl and he's my friend,<br>No good way for this to end, yeah,  
>I want you bad!<p>

I wish someone could help me,  
>This is just so unhealthy!<br>And everything you got just kills me,  
>Goin' guilty!<p>

Rocky walks up to Ross and Laura

Ross: Hey Rock

Rocky: Hey Ross

Rocky walks away

Rocky: Ratliff, I can't help my self she's just so pretty

Ratliff: Dude calm down

Go crazy!  
>'Cause you're my best friend's baby,<br>But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
>I don't know what to do!<p>

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
>You rock my world,<br>But you're the one that I can't have,  
>Girl, I want you bad!<p>

Rocky thinking: How can I be in love with a girl that's taken and she's my little brothers girl

but i want her so bad

In my crazy mind  
>I'm with you all the time,<br>Cause you're the best I never had,  
>Oh, girl I want you bad!<p>

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

I want you, I want you,  
>I want you, I want you,<br>I want you, I want you,

I want you bad!  
>(I want you bad!)<p>

I want you, I want you,  
>I want you, I want you,<br>I want you, I want you,  
>I want you<p>

Rocky fantasizing:

Laura walks up to Rocky

Laura: Hey Rocky there something I need to tell you

Rocky: What is it

Laura: I'm been in love with you since I first saw you

Rocky and Laura about to kiss

Rocky fantasia stops

might just go crazy!  
>'Cause you're my best friend's baby,<br>But you got me thinking maybe, just maybe,  
>I don't know what to do!<p>

I'm in love with someone else's girl,  
>You rock my world,<br>But you're the one that I can't have,  
>Girl, I want you bad!<p>

In my crazy mind  
>I'm with you all the time,<br>Cause you're the best I never had,  
>Oh, girl, I want you bad!<p>

Laura walks up to Rocky

Laura: Rocky can I tell you something

Rocky: Yes

Laura: I just broke up with Ross

Rocky: Why

Laura: Because I realized that I wanna be with you

Rocky leans in

Laura leans in

Rocky and Laura kiss

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
>Oh, oh, oh, oh,<br>Oh, oh, oh, oh,

I want you bad!

Oh, girl, I want you bad!

Rocky finally got Laura

The End...

I hope you enjoy this little Rockaura story


End file.
